


Glory Hole Romance

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: August does know it's Vaughn though, Cock Worship, Glory Hole, M/M, Vaughn doesn't know it's August on the other side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When August sees an opportunity to be with Vaughn, he takes it.





	Glory Hole Romance

August couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He’d only been browsing the dating sight for the kinkier people out of boredom. He had never actually messaged anyone or met up with them, but the picture he was looking at changed everything.

It was Vaughn and his profile pic made August stop breathing. It was a selfie of Vaughn, mouth deep around a cock that protruded through a hole.

“Holy shit…” August breathed. He stared at Vaughn, the nerd accountant he’d been eyeing for months. August had tried to flirt, but every time Vaughn hadn’t noticed and it was driving August crazy.

He clicked on Vaughn’s profile and groaned when he saw video after video of Vaughn. He clicked on the first one and watched him suck a stranger’s cock, moaning and smirking into the camera.

“Fuck,” August sighed, hard and fully aroused. He went back to watch another when he saw a new message from Vaughn. It gave a location of which bathroom he was at. August sucked his breath in. This was his chance.

* * *

As he stood outside the building Vaughn was hunkered at, he was suddenly unsure. Was it fair to do this one-sided? Then again, Vaughn was opening himself up for this. And all he had to do was not say anything and Vaughn would never know…

He found the bathroom and entered, sliding into the stall as he’d been directed. He knocked on the wall twice, staring at the hole in the bathroom stall. A condom was pushed through. August smirked. Smart boy. He rolled it on, hard and ready and pushed his cock through the hole.

There was a soft sigh. “Damn, you’re fucking hot.” His tongue drug up the base of August’s cock and sucked it into his mouth.

August closed his eyes, hand clinging to the top of the stall to keep his balance. He hissed involuntarily as Vaughn suckled and moaned deeply. It hit August to his core and he leaned into it, needing more of those noises. Vaughn did not disappoint, he took August deeper, his hot mouth the best kind of dream.

Vaughn bobbed his head greedily, unable to keep silent as he took the cock against his throat. It held still as he worked over it, a surprising feat. Normally, the stranger took control and fucked his mouth. This one, however, was letting Vaughn do whatever he wanted and it was thrilling. He could deep throat slowly, drawing huffs and puffs from the stranger, bringing him tantalizingly to that high, where his hips wanted to jerk forward. Then he’d pause for only a moment to lick and play with the stranger’s head. Once or twice the stranger bucked forward, only to stop themselves and let Vaughn play.

As Vaughn wound the man up for the last time, he bobbed his head fast. The stranger gasped and bit down moans, cock shaking as he tried to hold as still as possible until he finally came, jerking into the back of Vaughn’s throat. Vaughn gave one last, long suck. He was going to miss this stranger.

“Fuck,” came a whispered sigh.

Vaughn knew the voice immediately. He let go of August’s cock with a wet pop, his brain trying to catch up to what was happening.

“Fuck,” August hissed angrily under his breath.

August had been his stranger. August had found out his dark secret. A secret no one he knew had found out about. A strangled groan seeped from him and he sat himself on the toilet to bury his head in his hands.

_ He’d just sucked off August. _

“Hey,” the man said gently. “Open up, let’s go somewhere and talk, alright?”

Vaughn shook his head, pressing his hands further against his face. He’d been found out and he’d never wanted to be found out. And worse, _ August _ had found out. The man he’d been crushing on for ages had found out he was a whore.

There was a huff and movement. Frowning, Vaughn looked at the door and yelped as a frustrated August peered at him, before wiggling under the stall. Vaughn stared, eyes wide, and pulled his legs to his chest. August slipped into the very limited space between them and stood extremely gracefully.

He turned and stared at Vaughn. He leaned down to catch his gaze. “Hey, we’re leaving, now that you know it was me, we got some things to talk about.”

“No one was supposed to know…” He hid his face and groaned, “Especially you.”

There was a sigh. “Yeah, well, news flash, genius, how the hell do you think I found out? Or you found out I found out, hmm?”

The words squeezed themselves through Vaughn’s humiliation and plugged themselves into his brain. He looked up at August, frowning.

The man’s eyes held laughter, his mouth smirking. He leaned in and kissed Vaughn. “Now, let’s go somewhere and talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
